mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roosevelt Field Mall
Roosevelt Field Mall is a 2.224 million square foot shopping mall located in East Garden City, Long Island, New York. Opened in 1956, it was named after Roosevelt Field, the same airfield where Charles Lindbergh took off for his solo transcontinental flight in 1927. It is owned and managed by Simon Property Group. It is also the most successful mall in the state. The current 6 anchor stores of the 263-store mall are Bloomingdale's, JCPenney, Macy's, Nordstrom, Dick's Sporting Goods, and Neiman Marcus. Previous anchor stores were Gimbels (succeeded by Stern's), A&S, and Alexander's (succeeded by Bloomingdale's). The original anchor store was Macy's. Location The mall is adjacent to the Meadowbrook State Parkway, making it accessible from the Northern State Parkway and Southern State Parkway. It is a major hub of Nassau Inter-County Express, with several bus routes stopping in a terminal area near the southern parking structure. It was constructed on the site of, and named for, Roosevelt Field, an airport and military airfield where Charles Lindbergh began his historic trans-Atlantic flight. At one time, a plaque at the north end of the mall (in the hall that now connects Dick's and JCPenney) marked the spot where Lindbergh took off. It was later moved near the Disney Store, but was removed in the mall's latest renovation. History As an airfield, the land served as the take-off site of many famous aviators such as Amelia Earhart and Wiley Post. Charles Lindbergh's solo translatlantic flight took off from Roosevelt Field in 1927. The field was originally named Hazelhurst Field and was renamed in honor of Theodore Roosevelt's son Quentin, who died in World War I. After the airfield was closed in 1951, the site was developed by New York's William Zeckendorf and designed by I. M. Pei. Ground was broken on the $35 million project in April 1955. The center opened with a single level and was an open-air center. It included F.W. Woolworth 5 & 10 store, Walgreen Drug, Food Fair supermarket, Buster Brown Shoes, a public auditorium, movie theater, and an outdoor ice rink. The original anchor of the mall was a 2-level 343,000 ft² (31,900 m²) Macy's which opened on August 22, 1956. In 1962, a 250,000 ft² (2,320 m²) Gimbels store opened (today, the structure houses Dick's Sporting Goods and Bloomingdale's Furniture). With the addition, the complex held over 1,000,000 ft² (92,900 m²). A major renovation was completed in 1964. Macy's had an 85,000 ft² (7,900 m²) third level added. In 1968, The Century Roosevelt Cinema began operation. At that time, the mall was enclosed. ]] In 1972, a second major expansion was completed which added a 3-level, 260,000 ft² (24,200 m²) JCPenney, which was later completely renovated in 2010, and a 2-level 31,400 ft² (2,900 m²) Alexander's. Le Petit Mall, a Tudor-style expansion was built in 1974 that architecturally reinforced the novelty of shopping indoors. An upper level of stores and food court was established in 1993 after a major renovation which started in 1991. When Alexander's went bankrupt in 1992, Abraham & Straus gutted the building and extensively renovated it, opening in 1992. The Abraham & Straus location at Roosevelt Field only lasted until 1995, when the chain became defunct. The store was slightly renovated, and re-opened as a Bloomingdale's in 1995. The Bloomingdale's store at Roosevelt Field had a major renovation, which was finished by the summer of 2009. The Gimbels anchor was a Stern's between 1987 and 2001. After Stern's closed, the spot was taken over by Galyan's, which opened in 2003 (later bought out by Dick's Sporting Goods in 2004). Dick's Sporting Goods occupied the eastern section and Bloomingdale's Furniture Gallery, which opened in 2004 and occupies the western half. A new, 3-story Nordstrom and a 2-story wing leading to the new Nordstrom opened in August 1997. Simon Property Group took ownership of the mall when it acquired Corporate Property Investors in 1998. In March 2012, it was announced that a new 100,000-square-foot building anchored by luxury department store Neiman Marcus would be added to Roosevelt Field. Opened on February 19, 2016, this expansion created room for even more shops leading up to the luxury department store and was accompanied by a new parking structure. During the renovation of the mall in 2015, the glass elevators in the center were removed to create a play area and new elevators were built to replace them. Simon had discovered that the scenic elevators had to be removed due to severe hydraulic oil leakage. Anchors * Bloomingdale's * Bloomingdale's Furniture Gallery * Dick's Sporting Goods * JCPenney * Macy's * Neiman Marcus * Nordstrom Dining/Entertainment Entertainment * AMC Theatres * GlowGolf * Play Area * Shrinkr Dining * Asian Chao Oriental Eatery * Auntie Anne's * Baked by Melissa * Bananas Smoothies and Frozen Yogurt * Bobby's Burger Palace * Carvel/Cinnabon * Charley's Grilled Subs * Chipotle Mexican Grill * David's Tea * Dunkin Donuts * Galangal * Godiva Chocolate * Grand Lux Café * Greenleafs * Häagen Dazs * Havana Central * Jamba Juice * Johnny Rocket's * Le Pain Quotidien * Maoz Vegeterian * Melt Shop * Mrs. Field's Cookies * Neiman Marcus Cafe * Nordstrom Grill * Patsy's Pizzeria * Pinkberry * Pretzel Time * Red Mango * Sarku Japan * Seasons 52 Fresh Grill * Sushi Fuji * Starbucks * Subway * Taco Bell * The Capital Grille * The Little Beet * Wendy's Gallery Videos File:Roosevelt Field Garden City New York|Mall Tour File:Chewbacca! Super-Obnoxious Dover Hydraulic Elevators - Roosevelt Field - Garden City, NY|The Main Elevators File:FAST MontgomeryKONE Traction Elevators at Nordstrom, Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City, NY|The Nordstrom Elevator File:MontgomeryKONE Hydraulic Freight Elevators - Nordstrom - Roosevelt Field - Garden City, NY|The Nordstrom Freight Elevator File:A Full Tour of JCPenney at Roosevelt Field in Garden City, NY|JCPenney Tour File:Brand New KONE MCE Hydraulic Elevator at JCPenney, Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City, NY|The New JCPenney Elevator File:Piece of Crap Smaller Dover Hydraulic Elevator at JCPenney, Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City, NY|The Old JCPenney Elevator File:Otis Traction Elevator @ Macy's - Roosevelt Field Mall - Garden City, New York|The Macy's Elevator File:Schindler 330A Hydraulic Elevator at Dick's Sporting Goods, Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City, NY|The Dick's Sporting Goods Elevator File:Roaring Westinghouse Schindler Elevator - Bloomingdales - Roosevelt Field - Garden City, NY|The Bloomingdale's Elevator File:2015 ThyssenKrupp Endura Elevator at Neiman Marcus in the Roosevelt Field Mall in Garden City, NY|The Neiman Marcus Elevator File:Boisterous Schindler 330A Hydraulic Elevator - H&M - Roosevelt Field - Garden City, NY|The H&M Elevator External Links Roosevelt Field Mall's Official Website Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in New York Category:Malls that opened in 1956 Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:AMC-anchored Malls Category:Former Loews-anchored Malls Category:Bloomingdale's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Neiman Marcus-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Former Galyan's-anchored Malls Category:Former Stern's-anchored Malls Category:Former A&S-anchored Malls Category:Former Gimbels-anchored Malls Category:Dunkin Donuts Locations